Mr Lion and Ms Serpent
by Val Loyard
Summary: Arunika membenci para Gryffindorks, tanpa terkecuali. Mereka menyebalkan, tukang pamer, pembuli, dan menyebalkan. Meski ada satu yang selalu membantunya.


_Chanyeol Park_

_Mr. Keeper from Gryffindor_

_With_

_Arunika Barens_

_Ms. Chaser from Slytherin_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mr. Lion and Ms. Serpent_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOo.**

Arunika adalah seorang Slytherin, dan dia bangga akan hal itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi bagian dari Slytherin meski asrama itu punya reputasi buruk di masa lalu. Keluarga nya pun tidak masalah. Ashwin juga tidak masalah, meski saudara kembarnya itu masuk asrama Ravenclaw.

Tapi, ya, pasti ada saja orang yang tidak suka padamu meski kau tak pernah buat salah pada mereka. Dan itu yang terjadi pada Arunika sekarang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan, hah?" Tanya Arunika dengan gemas pada orang orang Gryffindor didepannya.

Sore ini, Arunika tengah bersantai di pinggir danau Hitam sembari menatapi bola kristal pemberian neneknya. Bola kristal itu berisi rumah adat suku Batak dari Indonesia, negara asal Papa nya. Dan danau Hitam mengingatkannya akan danau Toba di dekat rumah neneknya. Meskipun kedua danau itu tak mirip sama sekali, tapi setidaknya Arunika merasa seperti di kampung halaman nya.

Tapi rasa itu harus terusik ketika tiga orang Gryffindor tahun ke empat memutuskan untuk mengganggunya.

"Kami? Kami hanya ingin mengajak ular kecil ini bermain saja, kok." Jawab Noel Jackson. Mereka bertiga kemudian tertawa.

"Kalian hanya mengganggu!" Arunika mendesis, merasa tak suka dengan tawa menjengkelkan mereka.

"Ayolah, Barens, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain." Ethan Lewis menjawab dengan nada terkesan main main. Itu membuat Arunika semakin jengkel.

Mereka bertiga maju selangkah yang membuat Arunika refleks mundur dua langkah. Mereka yang melihat itu kembali tertawa dan Arunika sangat membenci itu. Dan bodohnya lagi, Arunika lupa membawa tongkat saat saat seperti ini. Oh, andaikan tadi dia ikut Ashwin ke perpustakaan saja.

"Hey, apa yang kau pegang itu?" Eugene Olic sepertinya melihat tangan kanan Arunika yang menggenggam sesuatu. Itu bola kristal nya. Arunika menggenggam itu lebih erat lagi, tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk melihatnya.

Jackson menjadi lebih berani dengan mendekati Arunika, "Coba tunjukkan pada kami!"

"Menyingkir! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Tapi Jackson mendadak tuli. Lebih buruk lagi dengan Lewis dan Olic yang ikut bergabung memaksa tangan Arunika untuk terbuka. Arunika memberontak, tapi jelas sekali dia kalah tenaga dan jumlah. Mereka adalah tiga anak laki laki berusia 14 tahun. Sementara Arunika adalah seorang anak perempuan berusia 12 tahun.

"Hey! Kalian tidak boleh main keroyokan!"

Suara anak laki laki menghentikan mereka semua. Di belakang mereka, datang lagi tiga anak Gryffindor yang satu angkatan dengan Arunika dan terkenal sebagai para pembuat onar, SKY.

Tapi tetap saja, mereka adalah anak anak berumur 12 tahun. Dan mereka juga Gryffindork.

"Hola, SKY! Mau bergabung?" Jackson bertanya dengan santai. Dia melepas cengkeramannya pada Arunika.

Arunika melihat Chanyeol Park mendengus. "Kami tidak akan pernah mau bergabung dengan tukang mengeroyok seperti kalian."

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian mengeroyok anak perempuan yang lebih muda dari kalian?" Sehun Oh berdecak tidak percaya. Rambutnya berubah dari platina menjadi hitam.

"Kalian itu mempermalukan nama Gryffindor saja!" Kata Kai Yamaguchi, memberikan tatapan sinis.

"Dasar bajingan kecil," Jackson tersenyum mengejek. "Lalu kalian mau apa? Bersikap sok pahlawan, begitu? Kalian ini hanyalah bayi!" Jackson lalu tertawa diikuti Lewis dan Olic. Sekarang, Arunika merasa jijik dengan tawa itu.

Park berdiri dengan santai bersama Oh dan Yamaguchi. "Tidak, tidak. Yang akan kami lakukan adalah meminta kalian untuk mengembalikan bola kristal itu dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Kalian bisa pilih dengan cara kasar atau halus."

"'Cara kasar atau halus'?" Jackson terkekeh. Dan sumpah demi Tuhan, Arunika melihat Jackson memberi isyarat pada Lewis dan Olic melalui mata. Dan detik berikutnya, Arunika mendengar teriakan "_Stupefy_!" Diiringi dengan cahaya merah yang melesat dari tongkat Lewis dan Olic menuju SKY.

SKY berpencar untuk menghindari kutukan itu dan Park meneriakan "_Expelliarmus_!". Tongkat Jackson, Lewis dan Olic terbang menuju Park dan sebelum mereka sadar apa yang terjadi. SKY telah lebih dulu menerjang mereka.

Sedikit perkelahian secara muggle tak bisa dihindari. Tapi yang mencengangkan bagi Arunika adalah SKY yang berhasil membuat mereka babak belur.

Park menindih tubuh Jackson dan mencengkeram kerah jubahnya secara brutal. "Setelah ini, kalian harus sadar mengapa SKY cukup disegani meskipun kami hanyalah anak anak 12 tahun."

Jackson mengangguk dengan wajah lebam nya yang menunjukkan rasa takut. Setelah Park melepas cengkeraman nya, Jackson lari bersama Lewis dan Olic.

"Keren sekali, Yeol!" Yamaguchi bersorak, setelah tiga anak laki laki tadi menghilang. Yamaguchi menepuk nepuk pundak Park dengan berlebihan.

"'kalian harus sadar mengapa SKY cukup disegani meskipun kami hanyalah anak anak 12 tahun.'," Oh meniru Park dengan sangat buruk, lalu tertawa. "Apa apaan itu tadi!?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

Arunika tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling untuk mencari bola kristal nya. Ketika sadar bola kristal nya tidak ada, sebuah tangan yang menggenggam bola kristalnya terjulur kedepannya.

"Ini punyamu," kata Park. "Kau tidak apa apa, kan?"

Arunika mengambil bola kristal itu dari tangan Park. Arunika baru akan mengucap terima kasih ketika melihat jubah bagian dalam Park yang berwarna merah, dan juga lambang singa yang ada di bagian dada kanan jubahnya. Hal itu mengingatkan Arunika akan kejadian barusan dan kejadian kejadian lain yang serupa. Bukan hanya pada Arunika, tapi juga pada anak anak Slytherin yang lain.

Tangan Arunika mengepal erat. "Aku tidak perlu bantuan dari Gryffindor seperti kalian! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

Gryffindorks. Arunika membenci mereka. Orang orang sombong yang selalu menghina Slytherin, hanya karena Harry Potter si Pahlawan Dunia Sihir berasal dari asrama yang sama sedangkan Dark Lord Voldemort berasal dari asrama Slytherin.

Arunika pergi dari sana tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kebelakang. Dia tidak melihat wajah Oh yang melongo bersamaan dengan Rambut nya yang berubah ungu. Yamaguchi yang menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Dan juga Park yang memasang wajah hampa melihat kepergian Arunika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aww! Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian coretan yang udah ada di tempat lamaku. Tentang SeKaiYeol yang adalah wizards dan sekolah di Hogwarts.****Inu mungkin bakalan jadi oneshoot doang. Atau kalau aku lagi mood, aku bakal publish oneshoot yang lain disini.****How about the OC? Dari dulu, aku selalu pingin buat OC dari indonesia di ff Harpot. Ini semua karena aku baru aja menemukan fakta bahwa Nagini berasal dari Mitologi Indonesia T-T****Btw, Barens itu nama marga ku. hihi...****Sebenarnya, marga ku itu dari Manado, meskipun aku sama sekali belum pernah ke sana :v**


End file.
